Lovely Lies
by DarkAngel2828
Summary: A L X Light yaoi story . L tells Light how He really feels. Will Light fall for L? well you will just have to read and see - I love u all ! X3
1. Chapter 1 what is wrong Ryuzaki?

Chapter 1 "what is wrong Ryuzaki"?

A light X L love story

This is my first yaoi fanfic so plz tell me what you think but don't be too mean L

Thank you enjoy !!!!

L sat in his usual manner just starring at Light .He took a lick of his lolly pop and sighed.

"What is it Ryuzaki"? asked Light.

. L opened his mouth to speak but decided against it. He shook his head making his black hair flip from side to side .Light looked at him puzzled.

"what is with you lately" ? You have been trying to tell me something since last week what is it?"

L just gave a blank stare and said in his usual voice "I don't know what you are talking about Light. Light got out of his chair and grabbed L by the shirt , he put his face almost nose to nose with L.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU Ryuzaki" !!! Light yelled.

But L remained calm . L pulled Light closer and kissed him.

"I have been meaning to tell you that" said L calmly .Light pulled back

"what was that Ryuzaki"? L blushed .

Light laughed "oh I get it" . "This is a test ! A test to see if I am KIRA" !! L head dropped .

"I knew you didn't ……….." L got up to leave.

"Wait ! Ryuzaki!!" Light looked puzzled ."Your serious ??" L turned around . He gave a nod of his head . Light walked over to L and embraced him. L pushed light to the floor . L smiled . "Light "…….. L whispered in to the night.

-------Next morning -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light woke up on the floor . L was not sleeping he was sitting on a chair right above lights head . "I was watching you sleep". L said .

Light got up and sat beside L. slowly L reached over and kissed light . Light just sat and looked at L. Light got up to leave , L got up and hugged light from behind.

"don't go"! L pleaded

"I have to go". said Light.

"But Light" L cried as he hugged him tighter

Light gave a sigh he gave a half smile "ok ill stay".

L's smile dropped as if he had just remembered. "

Light" he said ."This dose not mean I don't s think you are kira" He looked away. ."Because I do but I - I " L stuttered.

Light got up . "But we"…… he stopped. "Ryuzaki I am not kira"!!

"Yes but there is still a chance that you are kira" L said with a sigh.

. "Hahaha I didn't expect this I will become l's lover than- I will" Light said in a whisper to himself.

"Light "? L said

Oh hua?? Said Light blushing as L was nose to nose with him.

"You know Light I really took a chance there" L walked into Lights direction." And I still am chancing it I hope you are not kira"

L sat beside Light and continued " Because I don't know what I would do than". L snuggled in to lights lap

. Light stayed silent " I'll just have to play along" thought Light.

Light looked into L's eyes . He leaned in and kissed L softly . L as glad he did this he began to take off lights shirt. When a knock came from the door . L stopped

" It's the task force" !! whispered Light.

Light quickly got up and L opened the door. His shirt half on .

Morning Ryuzaki? Said Matuda studying L. His hair looks little more messy than usual thought Matuda. And where dose that chain lead? He wondered.

The task force just stared at L. Than L looked down his shirt "oh shit" !! He quickly fixed it .

"Ahh chief yagami me and light where just wondering when you would get here" said L as if nothing happened.

Chife yagami disregarded the whole thing and said " Ryuzaki ! We have news of sakura TV" he said as if he couldn't get it out fast enough. He took a breath and continued " and they said they are going to show a message from kira" .

L rushed to the down stairs .

**Well that's all for chapter one I fixed it so I hope it is better now ^___^**

**Till next time !!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 STAY !

Chapter 2 stay

Yea I am going back an jus fixing minor mistakes (in the hope people will actually like my fan fic)

-------That evening----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L sat in front of the TV. Watching the tape over and over. The rest of the task force had gone home.

Light was at home. Light lay on his bed he gave a sigh. "This is going to be better than I thought the master detective L has fallen in love with me" light said to himself. ." I can use this to distract him for the fact that I am kira" !!! "This will be easier than I though all I have to do is become L's lover and trick him into giving me his real name" Than I will kill him with the death note ". Light went down stairs and got a apple and came up stairs and threw it behind him. Ryuk caught it .

"Wow light heh heh didn't expect you to swing both ways." Said Ryuk laughing .

" This is just acting I have to do this if I am going to be the god of the new world" !!! Light broke in to an evil laughter that rang out in to the night.

-------back at H.Q-----

L sat thinking of light ." I hope you are not kira light yagami " L took a bite of cake "or this is going to end badly". L said to him self .as He plopped another sugar cube in to his coffee.

It was early morning L was eating what he thought of as breakfast . Light walked in . Good morning Ryuzaki ! Light said .

L sat quietly. Light walked over to L's chair, Light spun L's chair till it faced him. L dropped his spoon. Light pushed his lips to L's . L bit Lights bottom lip. Light opened his mouth as requested soon L was exploring ever inch or Lights mouth. L and Light tumbled to the floor. L licked every inch of lights chest. Light pulled of L 's shirt . Light pushed L off of him and got on top of L light reached down and pulled L's zipper down with his mouth. L now grabbed light and practically threw him on the couch. L's skin rubbed against lights and they made passionate love.

L was drenched with sweet . He was breathing heavy . He reached over to light who was collapsed on the floor. "

Ryuzaki"? Light said between breaths .

"Yes light" said L getting up .

"Do you still believe I am kira?" L stopped putting on his pants

. "I don't know anymore Light." Said L turning away" I am sorry"

. Light got up and put on his cloths. "That is too bad Ryuzaki because I am not kira" Light stood behind L. "And I love you" he whispered in his ear.

. Light pulled L close to his chest. L let a single tear escape .

"I love you light but - but " L stuttered . "I am now 70% sure that you are in fact kira". L began to sob.

Light pulled him closer and whispered "Ryuzaki I promise you I never was and never will be kira"

. Light kissed L 's neck . L gave out a moan . L shared his lolly pop with Light and they feed each other , Strawberries dipped in chocolate. They made a mess on the whole room.. L had Evan gave everyone on the task force a day off except for light and him self of Corse.( ^.^)

"light -kun" ?? Said L ask he caressed lights body.

"What" ? Said light in-between heavy breaths.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me" ?

Light sat up . He caught his breath and said "of cores Ryuzaki!"

Light got off the floor and put on L's white T shirt. This made L laugh. He picked up lights button up shirt . He picked it up in his usual manner. He wasn't to sure how to put it on. So light came over and taught him how to button it up Light placed the red tie loosely around L's neck they both laughed

. L put on his beat up sneakers and light place on his formal shoes. "

Come on Ryuzaki your walking to slow"! Light knelt "down here get on"

! L did as light asked, Light piggy backed L all the way down 15 flights of stairs ! They laughed and laughed ! L told Light that he had never had some one to love . Light was his best friend and now his lover.

Light gave l a smile!" I am glad I am here for you Ryuzaki."

When They finally got out side light let Ryuzaki off his back. They walked side by side . "Hey Ryuzaki what do you say we have a tennis rematch" !!! Said light running ahead. "Sure: said L running after him.

Heh! Heh !!humans are so interesting laughed Ryuk sitting on the fence of the tennis court.

After a long day Light told Ryuzaki he must go home, but he would come back very early to have "_**breakfast " **_with him .L didn't want light to go but he had no choice light had already kissed him good night and left.

_-------Yagami residence -------_

Light sat at his desk. He wrote in a few criminals names before. Undressing…….. Than he remembered that he was still wearing Ryuzaki shirt !!! He took it off and threw it on his bed. "Damn Ryuzaki"!!!! Light sat at the edge of his bed. "No" !!! he yelled I must go the threw with the original plan there is not turning back"! He flopped down on his bed. "I cant actually be falling for" ……..Light fell asleep before he could finish.

^____^ plz plz plz review !!! I love u all!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 teach me !

**I** AM back thanks to flowerzyellow !!!!!!

Thank you I will write another day XD ok back to the story!

Chapter 3 teach me ?!

L sat thinking he pulled on the banana peel with is teeth . But set it down ."ummm" said L "Light yagami I am now and very sure you ARE kira but I" ……….L thought for a second. "Yes that is what I will do" .thought L.

----yagami residence---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light got out of bed he put on his usual cloths and walked down stairs and grabbed some a toast. It was early to early for anyone (except L ) to be up. Ryuk fallowed Light.

he laughed "going to see you man candy hahahahah".

."Shut up Ryuk"!! Said Light angrily while secretly blushing.

----H.Q------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do feel like Light is……… humm L stopped . "I am sure he is kira so I must ….. Love him wile I can then .once I prove he is kira I can ", L second guessed him self "No I must kira is wrong". L said as to convince him self of the fact.

Light walked in the task force lobby. L saw him on the camera . But he acted as if he had not see him at all. Light gave a slight knock

" Ryuzaki , Are u in here "?

"Yes light do come in ".said L in a calm voice.

"Good morning Ryuzaki" said Light kissing L's head .

"Your in a good mood Light ."

" Yes I am Ryuzaki because I am here with you" ! Said Light as he hugged Ryuzaki form behind.

" Is that so light yagami" ? "Because I am glad you're here too"! L's pitch changed as he said that he was glad . It wasn't his usual monotone

Light sat in the chair next to L. "hey Ryuzaki" ? said Light looking at L ."How do u sit like that all the time"? light laughed as he tried to copy L.

L got up "like this"! L said as He ran his fingers from Lights waist to his feet than bent his knees slightly .

"There you see is help's you think "? L ran his hand up Lights shirt.

" ryu-ZAAAAKI" light moaned .

" Yes light "? Said L in a strange voice.

" Can you teach me how to eat like you" ?

L laughed he pushed light to the floor . He took a lollypop from amongst all of his candy and treats. L got on top of light he held the lollypop in front of his face .Light licked the lollypop. Light tried to hold it like L but. L put the lollypop in his mouth and took off his shirt . Light gave another moan as L pulled of his pants p. L put the lolly pop back on the table and took a piece of chocolate from the table he placed it in his mouth and kissed Light . Light grabbed L and caressed his chest . They laughed and giggled as L got more candy and they shared them . Light pined L to a wall . Light had it so L's hands where up. Light sat on L's lap he kissed L's neck. L was breathless he couldn't take it anymore he let a moan escape his mouth . Light let L's hands go L grabbed Light and thrust him to the floor.

"Light "? Said L panting ." I … think I ….lov"- Light pushed his finger to L's lips

"not now" . Light took a cup of hot tea and poured it on . L cried out .that was hot you know said L In a whisper . But light ignored him and began licking it off him.

Ok tha was the end of chap. 3 hope you liked it

And do u see where I am takein this ? If not u will see

Till next time !!

Plz review ! ^___^


	4. Chapter 4 I DO TOO

Ok this is chapter 4 I am not sure of the whole story yet but I have plans ^__^ ok read on !!! Thank you !

P.S

I am sorry I changed a few things XC .

Chapter 4 I DO TOO

L was looking out the window of the 15th floor. Wile the task force _**tried**_to find something that would lead them to kira. but they had no such luck. Light sat in front of the computer typing away. L stood behind light he leaned down and whispered in his ear "I am sure now light you are kira" .

Lights eyes widened his stood up in a rage . "What was that Ryuzaki "???

L stood still and just gave a blank stare. Light grabbed L by the shirt . L mouthed something to light and light loosened his grip . Light let go of L and took off his watch and took his cell phone from this pocket.

"Ryuzaki I demand you place me in your watch 24/7 ".

"But Light" ! Said Chief yagami.

"No dad I have to do this I AM not Kira" !!!!!!!! he paused ."And I need to show Ryuzaki that" !

"Very well light I will do as you have asked" . "Matsuda" !

" Yes Ryuzaki"

. "Mogi"? "Put Light in confinement block 002" .

They did as L requested. L sat in front of the camera and spoke into the mic.

"Light" ? "Can you hear me"

". Yes" said Light.

~-----night -------~

Light sat on the floor of a plane room with a camera in the corner .L sat in front of theT.V screen witch showed audio / vid. of confinement block 002.

"Watari" ?

"Yes L"?

"Can you bring me some more snacks" ?

"Yes of cores L".

In a matter of minutes Watari was back with a whole cart of assorted treats for L.

"Thank you Watari". said L getting a plate.

He put a few selected items on it and filled a cup with tea . He walked down a hallway and entered a door marked 002. Light 's face lit up when he saw L .

"Ryuzaki" !

"Here you go light I thought you might need to eat something it has been 7 hours" . L picked up a cookie and placed it in front of lights mouth ."here" ! Light opened his mouth and took a bite of the cookie as L wanted him to.

"Ryuzaki "? Said light as he swallowed .

"Yes Light"? About what you told me earlier .

" Yes" ? Said L blushing .

"I do too" .

L looked shocked . But he remain calm and gave a smirk. He placed a stick of pocky in his mouth and leaned in close to lights face light took a bite of the pocky and light felt his lips agents L's and he felt his whole body tingle. L pulled back slowly .

"Would you like some tea" .

"_What_" thought light "_Is he acting as if he didn't jus- he is toying with my emotions damn you Ryuzaki"!_

Light remain silent. L raised the cup to lights mouth and light took a drink but L began to pour it down lights thought light wheezed and gagged.

"What the hell Ryuzaki" !!! Light screamed .

L put his face in "Light are you are you not kira "! "Tell me light" ! L's face was serious. But his face softened up "I _need_ to know light please" !

Ok I am not sure what to do next but I will figure it out plz comment . Oh and I fixed a few things !

Love = review's 3

Till next time !!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 HELP !

Ok hey it's me DarkAngel2828 ^_____^ and this so chapter 5

I am very sorry I left you on a cliff so here is a cookie !!! Ok I love reviews they make me want to rite my heart out !!!!! So plz review !!! To the story !!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"I need to know " the words hit Light like a ton of bricks. He shook his head . "L What if I where kira "?

Light said after some thought. "what would you do then "?

L opened his mouth to speak. But Light cut him off.

"hua L"? would you just cast OUR love a side"?

L stood with nothing to say. Tears welled up in L's eyes . He let them fall.

Light looked at what he had done to L. the usual emotionless foresaid that L put up was broken by Lights words. L turned his back to Light.

"Ryuzaki" ?Light almost screamed . "Answer me what would you do …. Lets say I AM KIRA ok lets just pretend ok "?

L turned and gave a puzzled look .

"ok so now I am KIRA and your still L , what would you do would you just sentence me to death right on the very spot of witch I told you" ? Light paused ."Or would you join me" ? Lights eye shined in the florescent lighting .

L stood puzzled . _"I am justice_" thought L. "_But by him saying these things I know he IS kira what should I do" . "If I tell him" "NO"!!!! _L snapped at his own thoughts. L got down eye level to Light.

"Light yagami I will ask you this again" L said letting a single tear escape. ARE you in fact KIRA.

Light gave a nod . "L join me I love you together L , together we will make it a better place"!

L stood in shock . "_what am I going to do" thought L "No Light" L said now in tears ._

"_Ryuzaki"! Light called to the black hair detective._

_L barked at Light again "NO'!!!!!! "Light I -" L stammered " I am going to help you" he said to Light .I will not help kira but i need to save light .L thought hugging KIRA._

* * *

_OK !!! _

_Well that was interesting it was hard for a min. there I didn't know what I was going to do XD but I think I know what I am going to do !!! Plz review and HELP ME !! I have put my self in a odd situation I will listen to any suggestions !!! Ok I love you all !_

_*gives two cookies_


	6. Chapter 6 NOT again

Hi am back this chapter is to misamisa989 ^____^

Ok well back to the story !!!!

* * *

L hugged Light Evan tighter now. He let his tears run freely.

"Ryuzaki" Light said as he looked at the sobbing detective

L looked at him "Light no KIRA your wrong but I will help you see WE can make this world better without killing " L said caressing Lights hair.

"L I am kira and I will be the god of this new world and you can rule it with me but we must exterminate the vermin of the world one at a time" Light said his eyes shining . How is what I am doing different from sentencing someone to death for a crime" L its no different"!

L stood in shock _he is righ- NO L YELLED AT HIS THOUGHTS AGAIN._

"L join me" kira said holding his hand out to L.

L backed up till he hit a wall. "Light I can't , you can't" We can't" L repeated to him self .

Light walked over to L. "listen I love you L more than anything" Light put his hand on L's cheek. But you can help me you can join me or you can fight me "

L put his hand on his heart. "Light I don't know what to do" "kira is right in front of me KIRA is the man I love" ! "my only friend is kira" "Light why"??? L yelled

"L It is the only way …"

L cut him off "no Light its not the only way "! _I will not let him go like all the others I will LOVE him if it kills me. _L thought before speaking again . "WE will work together Light " "but you have to promise me one thing" ! If you still want to be kira THAN KILL ME ,Light KILL ME RIGHT NOW !!!! L said falling to the floor. "I would rather die than see you get killed" "I can't TAKE the life of someone I love AGAIN!

Light stood over L his eyes shining red ._ I can't I love him DO IT . KILL HIM .no I can't I need him . __**He must die . NOOOOOOOOOOOO **__. I can't do it . I don't want to ! I WILL HAVE NOTHING IN MY WAY AFTER HE IS GONE. Stop it please these aren't my thought's. I don't want t to kill L . I want to love him !!!!!!_

L sat trembling in the corrner.

"Ryuzaki " said light walking towards L. " _I am _not going to kill you . But kira will" please L have them put me away have them kill me" !"I DON'T WANT TO BE KIRA" !!!!!!!!!!!

L lifted his head and showed Light his eyes filled with tears.

* * *

_Ok well that was chapter 6 !_

_I might be getting a idea here but I don't know . This is hard I put my self in a very bad situation I hope it all works out __L plz review !!!!! _


	7. Chapter 7 One more night

Ok well I have returned X3 and I don't know what is going to happen will the war end in blood and tears?

Lets find out !

* * *

L 's tears where ever flowing.

"Ryuzaki " ! Light cried "please I don't want to hurt you "!!! "please"!!! Light screamed .

L crawled over to Light who was on his knees.

"I love you Light" L whispered in Lights ear.

"One last time." Light whispered.

L smiled with tears in his eyes "One last time" He repeated

Light thrust his lip's to L's.

L held Light and gave him sweet kiss's.

Tears descended from the lovers eyes they never wanted to stop.

"this is not the end" L whispered softly.

Light caressed the black haired detective "I wish we could be together forever" he sobbed

"We will Light" the detective put his ear to his lovers chest. How he loved that sound.

"Tell me what is you name "? Light said

L cuddled up to Lights ear and whispered L lawliet or eru

Light spoke the words he let them linger on his lips.

"When" ? said L

"Tomorrow just before the sun rises, I want you to kill me like you would kill kira no hesitation" Light said with tears. "promise me eru"

I - I L stuttered I promise Light.

The rest of the night was passionate and warm they never wanted to let each other go.

* * *

Well this is there final night together *sob

T.T

Till next time


	8. Chapter 8 When lies become truth

Ok this is it! T.T let the story begin!

Chapter 8 When lies become truthOk this is the last chapter ! T.T let the story begin!

THIS CHAPTER IS TO EternityEchoes!!!! X3

L: wait !

C.C: yes L?

L: can you wait just one more second ?

C.C: I don't see why not but for what?

L: I need to finish my cake !

C.C :L I am starting now ok ! *sigh*

L: *muffled talking*

C.C yea ok where was I……….

* * *

L held Light close. He tried not to cry. He would, after all, see him in hell.

Light got up out of the bed. L was already up.

L took Lights hand.

"Where are we going?" Light asked

"The most wonderful place on earth," L said lovingly

They took a taxi, then another taxi and a train. And the whole time they spent just holding each other,

whispering word of love and goodbye .

Once they got off the train, they took a short walk.

"L?" Light asked griping the hand of the detective even tighter.

"Yes?" L responded, holding back his tears.

"Will we ever meet again; can I ever hold you again?" Light asked, weeping into the detective's chest.

"I will be with you, remember," L said, "that's how it was written."

"I love you, L"

L kissed Light and pulled the trigger.

" I love you too Light".

L said putting the gun to his head "I love you too".

11-01-04

**Death note entry**

_Light Yagami goes with friend to Japanese garden in Japan and is shot and killed at 4:04am_

_L Lawliet goes to Japanese garden with a friend and fires a single shot from his gun at 4:03. Shortly after he becomes unstable; taking his own life._

* * *

Thank you all for reading!

Light had L write it in so they both went to Heaven nor Hell

---together------forever!!!!

Review; thank you !!!!


	9. Chapter 0 Immortal Lover's

Ok I just could not end it like that so here is a epilogue !!

ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter 0 Immortal lover's

The wind blew threw a desolate waste land. As far as the eye could see there was _Nothing ._

No traces of life. Nothing but the haunting howl of the wind.

_ _

A raven haired man lay still on the white sand, his clothes torn his hands red with the stains of blood.

_Where AM I- The man stopped LIGHT !!!!!!!!!_

The man snapped up to a sitting position .He looked around for a sign of anything but mostly ANYONE.

"So this is what Light meant by heaven nor hell". L said grabbing his chest "Light" he sobbed.

L wondered where Light was if he was close by.

He tried to stand but quickly fell. L picked up his head from the sand. Realizing his hands where stained with blood. He gave a quiver THAT WAS LIGHTS BLOOD.

_ _

Light sat letting his tears flow freely. Knowing that some ware in this wasteland was his lover.

Light had searched for day's (or at least he thought day's had passed). With no sign of his love

Light gave up all hope his sobbed helplessly I deserve such a fate but _MY_ L doesn't.

_HE DOSE NOT DESEVER TO BE ALONE. Light thought as he sobbed cursing him self._

Light flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see the pail detective looking at

Him with that face the face he had missed so much.

"L" Light exclaimed throwing himself into the arms of the waiting detective.

"I am sorry ….I am sorry" the brunette repeated to L between sob's.

"I am here now Light and I still love you" L said to the crying man holding him tighter.

------ I love you __------

Lights words echoed in the stale wastelands air.

_**Forever your's **_

_**L whispered and kissed his lover's lips.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------Immortal Love ---------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Thank you all!!! **_

_**Review's to me are like cake to L !!!**_

_**X3 pwees B nice !!!**_

_**Till next time !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**_


End file.
